Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress is a major antagonist in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Background Biography Asajj was shaped by a tragic history of being taken from her mother, enslaved, saved by her Jedi mentor, who died and shifting the blame of his death onto the Jedi Order itself. Her many tragedies and hardships instilled into her a darkness that not even her mentor, Ky Narec, could fully heal. Personality Asajj was very sophisticated and often taunted Anakin Skywalker whenever they encounter. Her voice actress Nika Futterman describes her as "a bad guy with heart". Asajj was shaped by a tragic history, of being taken from her mother, enslaved, saved by her Jedi Master, who died, and shifting the blame of his death onto the Jedi Order itself. Her many tragedies and hardships instilled into her a darkness that not even her master, Ky Narec, could fully heal. She took great pride in her skills, reacting viciously when Luminara Unduli insulted her lightsaber skills as being "unrefined, amateurish; sloppy", and she developed an obsession with Obi-Wan Kenobi, partly for his stealing her master's lightsaber (her one keepsake of her master). Asajj also had a lack of rationality, for blaming her mentor, Ky Narec's death on the Jedi, believing them to have abandoned him. She believed her path was to follow the dark side of the Force and even side with the Sith Order, only to experience true betrayal from them when Dooku, at the behest of Palpatine, ordered her death. Taking to being a bounty hunter wasn't much of an improvement as Asajj didn't like the lack of morals that came with the job. However, upon meeting Quinlan Vos, Ventress began to change, gaining strong romantic feelings for and eventually falling in love with the Jedi. Her love for Quinlan was strong enough that when Dooku tried to kill Quinlan, she willingly sacrificed herself and died for him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Asajj was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. **'Telekinesis:' Asajj utilized Telekinesis for combative and utilitarian purposes. ***'Force Push:' Asajj utilized Force Push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Pull:' Asajj utilized Force Pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. ***'Force Choke:' Asajj utilized Force Choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate her opponents. ***'Force Grip:' Ahsoka utilized Force Grip to lift her opponents off the ground and into the air, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize them. **'Mind Trick:' Asajj utilized Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, with the exception of individuals with stronger minds and will. **'Force Jump:' Asajj utilized Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force Dash:' Asajj utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Asajj was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. Although she was not quite as skilled as Anakin Skywalker, Asajj was still one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form II:' Asajj was extremely skilled in Makashi. **'Form IV:' Asajj was extremely skilled in Ataru. **'Jar'Kai:' Asajj was a master of Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Asajj was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Pilot:' Asajj was extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader:' Asajj was highly intelligent and wise; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Yoda, Palpatine and Anakin Skywalker respectively. As a former Sith Commander, Asajj was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Asajj's valued weapon and possession was her green, red, later gold-bladed lightsaber. She had only had five lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Asajj built her green-bladed lightsaber during her apprenticeship under Ky Narec. It would remain in her possession until it was destroyed in her duel against Dooku. *'Second Lightsaber:' Asajj received Ky Narec's green-bladed lightsaber, after her mentor was killed by a Weequay raider. It would remain in her possession until it was destroyed in her duel against Dooku. *'Third Lightsaber:' Asajj received her first paired red-bladed lightsaber from Dooku, it belong to Dooku's former apprentice, the late Komari Vosa. It would remain in her possession until it was taken from her by Barriss Offee. *'Fourth Lightsaber:' Asajj received her second paired red-bladed lightsaber from Dooku, it belong to Dooku's former apprentice, the late Komari Vosa. It would remain in her possession until it was taken from her by Barriss Offee. *'Fifth Lightsaber:' After the events of Barriss Offee's attempt to frame Asajj and Ahsoka Tano, Asajj purchased a new lightsaber off of the black market. Unlike her previous lightsaber, this single lightsaber had a golden blade. It would remain in her possession until his death at the hands of Dooku, but it is unknown what happened to it after Asajj's death. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Asajj was born to the Nightsisters clan, but while she was still an infant, the clan head, Mother Talzin, was forced to give Asajj to a criminal, Hal Sted (taking the poor child from her mother) for the safety of the clan. Asajj lived the early part of her childhood as a slave until Hal Sted was killed by pirates. She too would have died had she not tapped into her latent Force potential, and Force-pushed two pirates away from herself in self-defense. This was observed by a stranded Jedi master, Ky Narec. Narec took in the child, and raised and trained her as his Padawan. Asajj and her master formed a close and loving bond, and she trained hard with his guidance. Together, they fought for the oppressed people of the planet they were on, leading the masses in rebellion against various warlords. Alas, Narec was killed by one of the warlords they'd long fought, again leaving Asajj with no one. The death of her master drove Asajj to embrace the dark side, as she blamed the Jedi for abandoning Narec. Taking up her master's lightsaber along with her own, Asajj self-trained in Jar'kai (wielding two lightsabers), and managed to get off-world to seek Count Dooku, whom she had heard was a Sith Lord. Dooku admitted she was more powerful than he had sensed but Asajj went too far by declaring herself a Sith. Dooku refuted this stating that while she wore the trappings of a Sith Lord and fought like one she lacked what truly made one a Sith Lord and showed his own mastery of the Sith Arts to prove his point and took her as his apprentice. Eventually, however, Sidious demanded her death, sensing she was becoming too powerful in the dark side and feared that Dooku might be training her as a Sith Apprentice, and would betray him. Ventress survived Dooku's attempt to kill her, and returned to the Nightsisters' clan she'd been born to long ago and was welcomed back. However, several attempts of revenge on Dooku, the first of which included using the Nightbrother, Savage Opress, led to the slaughter of the clan and Ventress was forced to flee and eventually became a bounty hunter. Asajj would soon take up on a bounty for her former servant, Savage Opress, and tracked him down, only to find he had a brother, Darth Maul, and they had captured Obi-Wan Kenobi. Leading the brothers away, she helped Obi-Wan to his feet, stating she supposed she was there to rescue him. When the brothers returned, Asajj lent Obi-Wan one of her lightsabers, as Maul had taken Obi-Wan's, but stated she wanted it back. Obi-Wan said it was fine, "Red's not (his) color". The two former enemies then crossed blades with the brothers, during which Asajj was disarmed and forced to fight Savage with hand to hand while dodging his saberstaff. Thankfully, Obi-Wan recovered his lightsaber and threw Asajj back the one she'd lent him. Realizing they were outmatched, Ventress and Kenobi made their way to the cockpit and jettisoned from the craft. Presumably, Ventress and Obi-Wan went their separate ways and Asajj continued to be a bounty hunter. She would later take up another, this one for Ahsoka Tano. She tracked her in the deeper levels of Coruscant, and captured her. However the two came to a mutual understanding and agreement due to suffering true betrayal; Ahsoka would plead Asajj's case and wipe her record clean if Asajj would help her find a way to clear her name. Asajj waited while Ahsoka contacted her friend, Barriss Offee, who gave them a lead at an old warehouse where Ventress led her and they went their separate ways. However, Ventress was later ambushed by an unseen assailant, who stole her lightsabers. Anakin would later track down and attack Ventress, demanding why she betrayed Ahsoka, but Ventress managed to reveal she did not and that she was actually helping Ahsoka because of their similarities; Ventress's master betrayed her and the entire Jedi Order betrayed Ahsoka, both for the sake of self-interest. She revealed that someone else had attacked Ahsoka, and told Anakin they were directed to the warehouse by Barriss. Anakin let Asajj go and she was last seen walking the streets of Curscant. It was soon revealed that Barriss was the one who framed both Ahsoka and Ventress. Later during the end of the Clone Wars, Asajj Ventress teamed up with Quinlan Vos on a mission to assassinate Count Dooku. When Vos began to fall under the sway of the dark side, Ventress served as his voice of reason and urged him to turn away from the pull of evil, and eventually fell in love with the Jedi. When Dooku tried to kill Quinlan, Ventress willingly sacrificed herself for him. Ventress' act of selflessness finally allowed Vos to renounce the dark side, and with aid from Obi-Wan Kenobi, Quinlan laid Ventress to rest on Dathomir. As she was laid to rest in the waters of a dark pool, the water turned green; the spirits of Ventress' clan had welcomed home their lost sister. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Asajj Ventress appears as a meetable character during ''Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Asajj first met Anakin on Yavin 4 and have been enemies ever since; she was the very person who gave Anakin his scar on the right side of his face. When Ahsoka was framed for murder and treason, Anakin instantly assumed that Asajj was the guilty party and hunted her down. When Anakin found Asajj, she told him that she didn't frame Ahsoka and had been trying to help the Togruta clear her name due to their many similarities. Anakin growled "How dare you compare yourself to Ahsoka?!", to which she snapped "It's true! My master abandoned me and that's exactly what you did to her! You and your precious Jedi Order!" a scathing comment Anakin took to heart. She also told him how Ahsoka had contacted Barriss Offie and that Barriss told them to go to the warehouse where the nanodroids used in the Bombing of the Jedi Temple came from and that whoever attacked Ahsoka in the warehouse has her red lightsabers. This enabled Anakin to unmask Barriss as the real guilty party. Because Anakin took what Asajj to heart, his trust and respect for the Jedi Council was shaken. Darth Maul Despite the fact both are part of the same Night Clan, lead by Mother Talzin, Maul and Ventress were mortal enemies. Gallery Anakin vs asajj.jpg Anakin vs Asajj Yavin4.jpg Anakin maimed.jpg Ventress,kenobi,andskywalker.png Dengar_Ventress.jpg SecuraUnduliVsVentress-TCWRH.png Asajjventresswalkaround.jpg 75087_alt7.jpg|LEGO Asajj Ventress Minifigure VentressDetail2-SWE.png AsajjVentressSWE.png Ventress-SWE.jpg Asajj Ventress CLW.jpg Ventress_TDS.jpg VentressNightsister-TCW.jpg Asajj Ventress Disney Parck.jpg AsajjVentress.jpg Trivia *Asajj Ventress was originally supposed to be a villain in Attack of the Clones, but didn't get added and was instead put in The Clone Wars. External links *Asajj Ventress on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars characters Category:Galactic Republic characters Category:Villains Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Bounty hunters Category:Swordsmen Category:Animated characters Category:Jedi Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Star Wars villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Knights Category:Dark Jedi Category:TV Animation characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Witches Category:Acquired characters